Lounge chairs are popular for use in backyard patios and by pools. However, such cushions are typically cumbersome to remove for storage, and are not convenient for travel.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for foldable and transportable lounge chair cushions.